


Attention

by Spacelight



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Character Study, Crossdressing Kink, Dialogue Heavy, First Kiss, Fluff, Kinky, M/M, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Slow To Update, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelight/pseuds/Spacelight
Summary: Simple: Zoro puts something on and Sanji reacts to it.Bonus Chapters below! ;)Chapter 2 & 3 finishedChapter 4  finishedChapter 5 & 6 finishedChapter 7 ( final-in progress)
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 37
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Sanji was just about done with making some lunch. He went to the storage room to retrieve a bottle of wine for the ladies, but when he opened the door, he froze and the empty tray that he was holding fell careless from his fingers, and crashed on to the wooden floor.

The Moss Head was sitting on one of the boxes in the storage room wearing nothing but a green bikini top that stretched over his muscular chest, managing to cover his nipples. 

When Sanji's eyes continued to look down, his nose started to bleed, for the swordsman was wearing the smallest pair of underwear he had seen. The piece of green fabric just about only covered his groin area, but there was not much left to the imagination, and he could tell even from this far off that the man was hard. 

Sanji's eyes widened to the point of almost popping out from his skull and he fell down where he had been standing. 

The commotion from the doorway made Zoro glance from the mirror he was currently staring at and he turned to see no one there. Then his eyes traveled downwards, and there was the cook bleeding from his nose, laying on the wooden floor. 

Zoro raised a green eyebrow. 

It took a few minutes, maybe a little longer, before Sanji came around, and he ran his hand through his hair and face before he set up. What was that? Did he just have the most bizarre dream? Looking around he noticed that he was on the floor, just laying there in the middle of the doorway. 

"What happened?" He asked out loud, hoping that they weren't actually being attacked by someone and he happened to be embarrassingly knocked out. 

"Looks like you tripped Curly Brow; don't get out of shape now." 

Sanji would recognize that deep voice from anywhere so he looked up through the doorway. But when he looked over, he shrieked, pointing a long finger at the Moss-head. 

His face turned completely red as he realized the undressed state of the idiot and he struggled to make coherent words. 

"You gonna have a stroke or what?" Zoro asked a little too calmly and he turned his body towards him, so that Sanji could clearly see the definition in those muscles and how the top actually filled out that chest, since the idiot had put on more muscle as of late or maybe Sanji just noticed that now? 

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Sanji yelled and he put his hands up against his own mouth as he realized anyone could hear them or see them and he would not let that happen. What If Nami-san walked by and saw her lovely bikini being violated by that good for nothing idiot?! 

He would not let anyone pass through this door, he thought, as he slowly got up from the ground. 

Sanji quickly closed the door and covered it with his body and then dared to look at the swordsman again. The third time he hoped he could do it.

His eyes took in the green, the little green top, and he remembered well Nami-san wearing it. He clasped his hands together without realizing it. 

Zoro glanced upwards from his lounging position and his eyes narrowed. 

"Hey, idiot, stop that." 

Sanji's eyes had turned into little pink hearts a second ago, but now they dissolved, and crumbled as he growled in frustration, walking quickly up to the swordsman. 

"It's not my fault! You're the one who is wearing NAMI-SAN'S CLOTHES!" He yelled, feeling a vain pop in his eye. 

Zoro studied him calmly, as if he was expecting Sanji's outburst. 

"Yeah," he grunted with agreement. 

Sanji ran his hand against his face again, and took out a cigarette and quickly lit it. It took him a couple of minutes, but his face finally changed, and he looked seriously now at Zoro. 

"What are you doing?" He said firmly and there was an edge of hastily in his voice now. 

Zoro actually liked a frustrated cook. Maybe, as a bonus, he would even fight him? He put his hands up in the back of his head and curiously looked to the side as he glanced at himself in the mirror. 

"I'm just looking," he said, sounding a little curious this time. 

Sanji inhaled and then blew out some fresh smoke as he studied the Moss Head. 

The Marimo looked to be concentrating on something, even though he was totally relaxed, his eyes were sharp and his swords like always were laying next to him. Sanji thought If anyone was to attack this ship, it didn't matter what he was wearing, he would get up and slay anyone in his way and the blood would drop down, slowly, down and stain that innocent green fabric. Zoro made anything look dangerous and yet...good even.. 

Sanji's eyes blinked a few times and he looked away to compose himself and Sanji's cheeks reddened against his pale skin. This wasn't happening, he thought. 

Zoro glanced at him in that moment, and his eyes widened a little. 

"You like it," he simply said as if it was a fact. 

Sanji glared back at the Moss Head as he was just sitting there, seeming to actually enjoy his frustration. Did the idiot plan this? 

The cook's eyes turned darker suddenly, as he leaned towards Zoro, making eye contact with him, and he pressed his strong hand against Zoro's muscular shoulder. He ran his hand to the green strap and almost carelessly pushed the fabric down, making it fall off Zoro's shoulder, revealing one of his nipples bare for him. 

Sanji's eyes ignited with lust and he put down his cigarette before he brought his face down to the level of the swordsman's chest. He parted the fabric some more from the man's tanned skin as he leaned in to lick Zoro's nipple. 

Marimo made a kinda choking noise and covered his hand with his mouth. 

Sanji smirked. He suddenly grabbed Zoro with both his hands and creedly devoured his nipple, making Marimo moan in between his fingertips as he tried to cover his mouth. 

Sanji gave him a good few licks before he pulled his lips away and looked down. 

Zoro moved his hands down and he was breathing in and out and there was a little blush on his tanned skin. It made Sanji grin. He liked that he made Zoro lose a little of that control he seemed to always naturally display. 

Sanji's eyes traveled to the Marimo's nicely made lips and the swordsman's dark eyes lit up in obvious anticipation. 

Sanji found another cigarette and he took a long drag from it, blowing the smoke out by turning slightly away from Zoro. Then, he took the cigarette out slowly from his lips and tossed it to the back of his head. 

He leaned into Zoro's space and captured his lips, sucking greedily on his mouth. 

Zoro forgot how to breathe properly and then he felt Sanji's long and skillful hands suddenly touch him again, snapping the green fabric from his chest entirely and he moaned embarrassingly. 

Sanji smiled lightly against his mouth; Zoro could feel his lips, and the way that Sanji continued to suck and lick him, dragging that long tongue against his mouth, trying to find a way in. 

Zoro's breath hitched, realizing that obviously there was more to this and he parted his lips slightly, giving the cook just enough room to dive in and he did. 

Sanji grabbed the back of the swordsman's head and lightly pulled on his green hair, as he tilted his head to better taste his inner mouth and tongue. 

Sanji thought Zoro had a hot mouth; his tongue was greedy, though inexperienced, easily battled his own. The man seemed to have also swallowed some salt water, as his tongue was salty, and there was also a barely noticeable taste of red wine, which Sanji recognized as his wine stash for the ladies. 

He would have to yell at Moss Head later. 

Zoro made another incoherent sound and Sanji felt his pants grow tight. 

Sanji pulled apart, surprised at how fast the Marimo was making him turned on. He realized that he couldn't really move as the swordsman had his strong hands entangled in his hair. 

It took the Marimo a moment to realize that the kiss was over before he moved his hands out of his hair, and Sanji properly moved back. 

Both were breathing hard as if they were just finishing a fight and Sanji glanced at Zoro while trying to compose himself and he coughed before looking back at him. 

"I like you, though you're also an idiot. If you want to wear women's clothes to get my attention, fine; but, don't wear NAMI-SAN'S!" 

Sanji yelled at him and glared. 

Zoro stared at the cook for a few good seconds before he burst out laughing and then he stretched his shoulder, and yawned. 

"Fine," he said and his lips turned upwards into a small smile. 

Sanji's eyes widened. The idiot didn't object? So, he really liked it? 

Though before he could think more about it, the Marimo was starting to put his head down. 

"Don't tell me you can't discipline yourself to wait," Zoro said calmly as he studied Sanji from the corner of his eyes. 

Sanji's mouth opened and then closed. He looked like he was about to cry a little. 

"But..you..me..I just said that I liked you and now I want to.." Sanji said, and then realized the rest of his words and blushed. 

"You're the one who stopped. Go finish your lunch then; I think you're late with it," Zoro smirked as he got up, and grabbed his swords, before he moved himself against a wall to sit down again. 

Sanji's eyes widened, as he observed Zoro's naked back, and his eyes trailed further down the man's tanned skin, but he snapped his eyes up and his face crumbled. 

"Ahh my lunch. It's all your fault Marimo!" He shouted, pointing at Zoro and running out the door. 

Zoro glanced up at the Cook's retrieving back. 

"Idiot," he grunted but his lips tugged into a grin. 

Well the clothes got the Shit Cook's attention, Zoro thought, even though he was pretty hard now, and he made him go. 

He crossed his arms. 

This romantic business was annoying. Nami seemed to think he should make the Cook wait though. At least the underwear felt kinda nice, Zoro thought, maybe he would keep em. It was easy to move around in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter: I wrote a fluff part! Much different from the first chapter, but follows. Hope it's okay. I am exploring different sides to Zoro/ Sanji. 💞 Will there be more.? It was supposed to be a one shot then it became a two shot.

Sanji was sitting alone in the kitchen. It was raining. The rain drops hit the window hard, but occasionally they tapped lightly, being swept by the wind. He felt Zoro was like that. Either napping away in the corner or out there bleeding for the crew.

But now there was something else to add to the list for Sanji, when thinking of Zoro. Sanji found the swordsman in the storage room, a few days ago, wearing a green bikini, and since then, Sanji had no idea what to do with that image in his mind. Of all the things to do? The idiot could have just got him flowers or something. Sanji thought and blushed a little. But, maybe, it wasn't even about him? Maybe, Zoro liked wearing it? Sanji rubbed at his nose and took out a new cigarette.

Sanji had kissed him, and even said he liked the idiot. He had to realize that happened, and that meant something because Zoro responded and in earnest. Though the Marimo seemed to lack interest in romance before, always yelling at him for displaying such affections towards the girls, maybe Zoro was finally just exploring his own sexuality? Sanji might have little to do with it. He thought and took a hit from his cigarette. 

Sanji suddenly heard the door of the kitchen slam open, and he jumped when Luffy ran towards him.

"Hey Sanji, food, now!" Luffy said while on his way to him and he smiled brightly while pointing to his mouth.

Sanji grumbled under his breath before he pulled his leg up and held Luffy away with his foot.

"It's late Luffy; can't you wait til tomorrow!"

"Eh? What's the matter?"Luffy said, tilting his head sideways as he looked at him, and his expression changed suddenly and he studied him, letting Sanji push him around with his foot.

Sanji ran his hand through his blond hair before he sighted and put his foot down.

"Okay, Luffy, fine, but stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"Luffy said innocently.

"Like that?!" Sanji yelled by pointing to his own face and then he frowned.

Luffy just smiled back at him. 

"Zoro is hungry too. He said he wants you to cook him some fish. He told me not to say that that his fishing for you. Nami says he's not going to catch anything in this rain, and that we should wait til it stops, but he is fishing anyway."

Sanji's eyes widened. 

Luffy smiled and continued.

"When Zoro catches a big fish, you will make me yummy food and we can all eat together," Luffy said brightly and then suddenly he ran out.

Sanji looked at his retrieving form.

"I guess I'm cooking?," Sanji said to himself with a shrug, but his lips turned into a small smile. It's been three days since they really ate something that would satisfy him. 

***

The rain subsided a little bit as Sanji came out in a yellow raincoat; and he saw that everyone was still indoors, accept the Marimo, who was currently standing at the back of the ship holding on to a net.

Sanji sighted a little as he approached him. They haven't exactly spoken for three days. Not like that was odd, but maybe now it was odd, because it was kinda his fault. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Any luck?" he said softly, not wanting to disturb the Moss Head even though he knew the swordsman was not easily disturbed.

Zoro turned and looked at him, and Sanji's eyes widened. 

The swordsman's expression changed from concentration to that of surprise and then he actually seemed to be blushing lightly at him; the rain drops hit his soft flushed face.

Sanji swallowed hard. 

Zoro turned his eyes away, and looked out towards the ocean and his strong arms tightened on the net in front of him.

"No, nothing yet," he said calmly as if nothing had happened. 

Sanji observed his arms and then his fingers.

"You don't have to hold it that tight. Once you get something, you'll know," Sanji said calmly and realized that in the rain, his cigarette was starting to die.

"Yeah." 

Sanji studied his face, Zoro glanced back at him.

"What are you looking at?" he said, narrowing his eyes.

Sanji glared back.

"You," he said and he felt himself grow angry. What was his deal? Didn't he want it? Was his talk, just talk? Did he just sit in the kitchen all alone for nothing?

Zoro turned away and for a short moment his eyes looked thoughtful before he glared back at him.

"Well, stop it. Will yah? I'm busy," he mumbled paying attention to the net.

Sanji's face turned red and he grabbed Zoro by the short sleeve of his white shirt and pulled him towards him.

Zoro released his hands from the net and turned quickly around, grabbing Sanji's forearm in the process.

They stared at each other silently before Sanji's hand on Zoro's shirt tightened and he moved Zoro's entire body against him, earning a surprise from the swordsman for his obvious show of strength.

"Listen, you. I don't know what you are doing, but don't just ignore me after what you did," Sanji hissed.

Zoro stared at him now, and Sanji could feel those sharp eyes roam his face before he saw Zoro grit his teeth in frustration.

"I'm not! You're the one who hasn't spoken to me in three days. I think I was pretty clear," Zoro said and he licked his lips, as he grabbed Sanji's hand that rested against Zoro's arm.

Sanji blushed and tried to free his hand, but he couldn't. Zoro had the upper hand, but he didn't do anything else, he just looked at Sanji, and then his face changed, and those dark eyes looked thoughtful.

Sanji looked away.

"I don't know what you want; I've never seen you like that," Sanji said, sounding half irritated and half embarrassed.

Zoro moved his hand from Sanji's arm and touched his jaw, before he lightly turned his head towards him, so that Sanji had to look at him again.

The swordsman looked down for a second before his eyes focused on Sanji and they were wider, more open, and Sanji realized that the Moss Head was actually thinking something through. 

"I did it for you. Idiot. You like that kinda thing. I wanted to be a part of that. I wanted you to look at me, like that. Although, without the drool and hearts."

Sanji's eyes widened, he blushed, and his cigarette, whatever was left of it, fell to the ground, and was swept away by the wind.

"Like that," Sanji whispered trying to understand, but he couldn't; did the Moss Head maybe fall on his head lately? Was this idiot really thinking what he thought he was thinking, with all this dressing up or was he somehow playing a cruel joke on him? Did he like him, like him, or not?

Zoro grunted in frustration.

"Like this," he said with a growl and Sanji felt himself being pulled forward, and the Moss Head grabbed the back of his head, and a hot mouth suddenly attached it self to Sanji's lips. 

The cook felt the swordsman's lips surprisingly turn up against his mouth as he moved his own hands to the back of Zoro's head, and kissed him back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reached a point where I don't know their futures well yet, so bare with me if it's a little ooc.  
> Update: 02/15/21- I realized this chapter was the weakest in terms of my writing, so I edited a bit more then the rest.

It was just passed 11. Sanji looked down at Zoro.

He was lightly snoring away in the corner, with his hands behind his head, and he was sitting up. How does he do that?" Sanji thought, as he flipped the pancakes, while his other hand held a cigarette. 

The rain had stopped. They had now entered humidity, and the sun constantly heated up the deck, as there were no clouds in the sky for days now. 

Sanji wiped the sweat off his forehead and quickly went to wash his hands. He really did not like being all sweaty and uncomfortable. 

The sleeve of his shirt accidentally dipped in the sink and he frowned. 

"The hell with it", he said out loud and he started to unbutton his shirt, while at the same time he watched closely his homemade pancakes on the stove. 

After taking his shirt off, he quickly went back to flip another pancake, while preparing a new one, while he had managed to hold his cigarette against his lips. 

It was all in a day's work for Sanji. 

The ship suddenly shook lightly and then again more violently, and then it started to lean sideways. 

Sanji heard a distinctive sound of wood grazing over something hard and he grabbed the pan off the stove and managed to grab a hand against a wall to hold himself upright. 

He turned his eyes to the Moss Head. 

Zoro had slid down the wall that he was leaning against, and he was now a distance away, but his body managed to sit up right and his hands were still behind his head, as he was still asleep. 

Sanji almost rolled his eyes, until another jolt of the ship suddenly sent him flying forward. 

He managed to put his hands up to keep the pan of pancakes over his head, while he turned his feet towards the direction of the decline. 

And then Sanji realized something.

He was sliding down, moving faster, with his feet first, right towards Zoro's sleeping face. 

"Shit," he cursed and on instinct Sanji managed to spread his legs apart just right before he slammed his feet against both sides of the idiot's head. 

The impact of his shoes finally disturbed the swordsman's sleep and he opened his eyes slowly. 

"Oi, what's goin' on?" Zoro said with a frustrated grunt, and he looked down. 

His eyes grew large as they ran over Sanji's half naked form. 

Sanji laid sprawled on his back, pancakes in his hands, and his long legs managed to separate just before he hit the wall. 

The room suddenly became silent as Sanji breathed in and out. He felt his cigarette dangling from his lips and he felt a little overwhelmed. 

"Food and entertainment, huh?" Zoro grunted finally, a little breathless, but his lips turned up despite his sudden full on blush covering the expense of his tanned face. 

Sanji looked up at him, and sighted heavily, before he put his head down against the floor. 

"We hit something," he said, half still breathless. 

Zoro looked around the room; the ship was leaning right, he could see that, but seemed to not be damaged badly, though he didn't hear the impact. 

He glanced down at Sanji who had put the pan of pancakes down and was trying to get up. 

"That was close," Sanji whispered. 

Zoro narrowed his eyes and he grabbed Sanji's waist, suddenly pulling him forward against himself. 

Sanji pulled his torso easily from the floor, while Zoro held his legs, and the Cook grabbed Zoro's shoulders tightly to bring himself up into a sitting position. 

"What are you doing?" Sanji said with annoyance. 

"You keep asking me that question," Zoro grumbled but his eyes darkened. 

Sanji's eyes narrowed back. 

"Because, this isn't the time. Besides, I thought you wanted to first have dinner with me." 

Zoro huffed and looked away for a second. 

"What for? We already went further then that. I don't see the point." 

Sanji suddenly punched him lightly against the shoulder. 

Zoro stared at the man's elegant fist.

"We did not and I want a proper dinner now; Luffy ate all the fish last time. Remember?" 

Zoro's eyes traveled down to Sanji's bare waist, which he hadn't exactly seen much of yet, and he dragged his worn out fingers up his muscular sides. 

Sanji's mouth opened and he hissed. 

Zoro stared at him and his arms moved lightly against the cook's soft expense of skin, and he pull him closer, making Sanji's pale torso touch his own clothed chest.

Why doesn't he just not wear a shirt? Zoro thought.

"Idiot. The ship is in danger. This isn't like you," Sanji whined, though a shiver went through him as Zoro caressed his back, dragging his fingers up and down his bare back. 

"We can handle it together," Zoro whispered, and his eyes roamed the Cook's handsome face. 

Sanji's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Together?" 

Zoro growled under his breath. 

"For a guy that says he knows about romance, you sure are dense. Yeah, aren't you always besides me in battle anyway? Feels like it, even when you butt in," Zoro said, and he frowned a little at the memories, thinking the idiot was sometimes a real pain in his ass. 

"I can handle things myself; I never want your help," Sanji narrowed his eyes, and he tried to move his body back. 

Zoro glared but he put a hand on Sanji's shoulder. 

"I always have to be the one making sure you don't kill yourself anyway, dumb ass," he growled. 

Sanji glared back though his heart skipped a little in his chest. 

"The feeling is mutual", he said, and he placed his long fingers against Zoro's chest, feeling that strong heart against his shirt. 

The Moss Head suddenly reached forward and touched his cheek, and Sanji froze, feeling those fingers sweep his hair away from his eyes. 

"Alright. Let's have that dinner already. Besides, anything you cook for me, is gonna be the best thing I ever have," Zoro said casually but his eyes remained thoughtful. 

Sanji felt an overwhelming variety of emotions. After what felt like forever, he looked down, before he smiled charmingly and his face brightened. 

"I love you," Sanji admitted, suddenly, moving his hands to Zoro's shoulders and the swordsman felt himself being pressed against the back wall. 

Zoro's heart clenched in his chest before he felt it resume its regular beating. That never even happened to him in battle; he guess he had to get used to it. 

Nothing was easy with this idiot. Sanji was making him feel apprehension or excitement or something, just from that word. Though he had to admit, it wasn't a bad thing, though slightly painful, a different kind of pain, which he couldn't really place right now. 

"So, are you going to just stare at me, idiot or what? Let's have it then, what do you say back to that?" Sanji challenged. 

Zoro's eyes widened so much that Sanji thought maybe he had actually scared him off, but his face skillfully regained control and he moved his strong arm in the tight space and scratched his head. 

Sanji looked seriously at him but internally he melted at Zoro's shyness. 

"Yeah, alright. I love you too. There I said it. Happy now?" He sounded put off, but his eyes never left Sanji's own. 

Sanji beamed. 

"If the ship isn't destroyed by this afternoon, I want you dressed appropriately, at dinner, alone, today, at 7." 

Zoro grabbed the top of Sanji's arms and squeezed them tight. 

"Dressed up, huh?" 

Sanji glared lightly and his eyes looked suspicious. 

"Yes." 

Zoro frowned but he looked thoughtful. 

"Maybe Nami can let me borrow somethin' again." 

Sanji suddenly put his hands up to his face and tugged on his own hair in frustration. 

"No!" 

Zoro's body shook, and Sanji looked down to observe that the swordsman easily put his head up and was laughing, and suddenly he couldn't help but join him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um..this is longer then I planned. Idk this is like a dialogue piece right here but hey I kept it (I like working on dialogue). Hope it's okay. What a tease. The title should be that. ;)   
> **Edited this a little as well. Enjoy.

"So, how did Sanji-kun react?"

Zoro straightened up a little, while Nami checked the buttons of his shirt. 

He was wearing a black, tight, button down shirt, with rolled up short sleeves that was tucked into his tight black pants. 

"Like I'd tell you," he said flatly. 

"The bikini, of course, was a great idea. I sware you guys are so dumb," Nami said sternly, while moving to adjust Zoro's rolled up sleeves. 

Zoro growled lightly in annoyance. 

"He hasn't mentioned it, even now, so I'm just curious. Did you guys do it or fight or did he run off screaming? Something must have happened," she smiled suspiciously, as she stepped back and looked him over. 

Zoro's expression didn't change, but he looked behind her into the distance. 

Let's see... The Curly-Brow fainted, licked him, kissed him and then he actually admitted he liked him. After that, he didn't talk to him for 3 days. When Zoro told the idiot he liked him back, and his cooking, the Cook finally said he loved him, and he even made him say it. Now, Sanji just kept saying he wanted to have some dinner with him. So, here he was. He was going to finally have that dinner with the idiot, and then finally, maybe, Sanji would move the hell on, and let them do something else. 

"What, you're not going to tell me? After all the tips I gave you," Nami smiled widely, and her expression was a little too sly for Zoro's liking and he narrowed his eyes. 

"Pfft," he said, unamused, as he crossed his arms. 

"Fine. But you owe me, and stop moving," Nami said suddenly impatiently, as she ran her hand to adjust the bandana on his forearm. 

"Of course," Zoro said, sounding sarcastic, and suddenly Nami took out a small comb and ran it quickly through his hair. 

"Hey!" Zoro swatted her hands away, but she already had done it. 

"It's not easy keeping those guys away, while you have your date, and you know it," she smirked and moved finally away. 

She stopped in front of a long box and took out a bunch of flowers and then walked back to him. 

"You sure he's gonna like these?" Zoro said more softly as Nami shoved the pink flowers into his chest. 

"Yes, now remember what we talked about, and don't take all day." 

Zoro stared at the flowers as he turned them around in his grasp. 

"Like that will happen. You guys beg him for food every five seconds," Zoro said, frowning a little at his own remark. 

"Oh, that is cute," Nami clasped her hands and smiled warmly. 

Zoro's eyes widened and his cheeks took on a darker shade as he looked up at her. 

"Alright, already, I'm dressed," he growled, backing away from her hands as she tried to fix his shirt again. 

"Too dressed," suddenly Robin's hands came around to his front, and Zoro felt them run down his shirt, and the fingers opened up a few buttons to reveal more of his chest. 

"Hey, what's up with you two?!" Zoro snapped impatiently, making eye contact with Robin from across the room, but he stayed put, letting Robin do as she wanted. It really wasn't worth it. 

"That's better," she said calmly with a small smile. 

Zoro adjusted his swords on a thinner black belt, which went across his waist, before he looked at them sternly and walked out. 

"They are quite amusing," Robin said as she came over to Nami. 

"You spying on them?" Nami smiled, lightly touching Robin's waist as she pulled her in. 

"What for? They've been so obvious." 

Nami laughed warmly and wrapped her long arms around Robin's waist, leaning her chin against the anthropologist’s shoulder. 

"You’re right, was I so obvious?" 

Robin tilted her head to the side, bringing her lips near Nami's cheek. 

"Hm." 

"What? Why are you being secretive? You know I don't like it; tell me what you thought of me when we first met," Nami demanded, lightly squeezing Robin against her chest. 

Robin smiled, pressing her lips to Nami's cheek before she moved her head back to observe the red head. 

"Wouldn't you just like to be curious about it?" 

Nami’s eyes narrowed and she frowned, “No.” 

Robin chuckled knowingly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A little more focused on Zoro here.

Zoro reached out and touched the door to the kitchen, and he was about to push it open, when he froze in thought. His eyes narrowed and he dropped his hand, staring at the closed door.

His fingers of his other hand tightened before he realized what he was doing and he quickly loosened his grasp. 

He opened his hand and looked down at the flowers; they were nice. Sanji liked pretty things. Zoro observed him once looking over some wild flowers. He seemed to be into clothes too, but when it came down to his cooking, it all looked like it was from some king's dining hall. The way he made all their meals look, it didn't seem like Sanji saw the meals the same way that they did. 

Zoro sighted lightly. Damn he was losing it, but even so, everything he was thinking about was true. 

He ran his hand through his hair, and suddenly his face fell as he touched it. 

“Eh?” he poked his hair. It felt different. Had Nami put something on it? 

He dropped his hand. Everyone was making a big deal out of nothing; it was just a date, he thought, and his eyes narrowed at the thought. 

He hadn’t really thought about it before, but he actually never went on a dinner date before or any date and he couldn't let the idiot know that. 

Nami said to just be himself, so that didn’t seem too hard, but then Robin went on about something like being a gentleman, and to do all these things, and after she went on and on, Zoro just decided it was about that time of the day to take a nap. Except now, maybe he should have paid attention. What Nami did say that he remembered was that he should try and be nicer to Sanji because he really was a caring person. He knew that now, but the idiot never exactly made it easy for him. Nami seemed to know more about Sanji, which wasn't too surprising, since he never seemed to leave her alone. 

Zoro brushed his hand against his shirt with thought. Was he jealous? That wasn't it. Was he really getting all worked up for Sanji by standing at the door as if he was afraid to open it? 

“Pffft,” he whispered, glaring a little, feeling irritated by his own stupid thoughts, but his eyes softened. There was something about Sanji that made him feel like even if.. 

Zoro suddenly heard the door open and he slowly looked up from adjusting his shirt. 

Sanji leaned out; his cigarette dangled against his soft lips and his long arms rested against the door frame. Zoro could see his one eye staring at him sharply. 

"Oh, you're here," he said, a little surprised as if he didn't expect him to be on time, and then Zoro saw the way Sanji's eyes eagerly ran down to his chest and all the way to his feet. 

Zoro's lips curved into a little smile. He guessed that Sanji approved of his appropriate outfit. 

"Here," he said quickly and he pushed the flowers into Sanji's chest, as he walked past him into the room. 

"For me? Oh how lovely. What are they?" Sanji's eyes glowed bright as he gathered the flowers into his arms. 

"Flowers," Zoro said flatly, as he looked around the kitchen. He really hoped that they were alright. He really wasn't sure of the color. 

Zoro observed that the lights were low, and it looked like Sanji cleaned the place up extra good. Zoro’s eyes scanned a table lit with two candles and a bunch of silverware, two plates on top of each other; it was all set for two. 

"I mean, what kind?" Sanji said, exhaling a bit of the smoke from his mouth as he put the cigarette against the side of his lips. 

"The flower-kind." Zoro stated matter of factly, and his lips twitched upwards as he turned to eye the Cook closing the door. 

He noticed that Sanji was wearing a light pink long sleeve shirt, which he rolled up at the sleeves to reveal his forearms and he had on some bright, glittery purple vest that matched a pair of extra darker purple pants. He really dressed up extra. Zoro smiled inwardly and his eyes lingered on Sanji's long legs as the fabric tightened around those strong thighs and the pants really showed off the curve of his butt. 

Sanji turned around and his eyes narrowed in apparent disapproval. 

"You just picked random flowers with no thought in mind?" He growled lightly. 

Zoro’s eyes snapped back to his face and he looked away for a second. 

"I thought about getting them. Nami helped," Zoro admitted and shrugged his shoulders, while he adjusted his swords on his hip. 

Sanji’s eyes suddenly turned into little pink hearts and he smiled, letting the cigarette fall to the floor. 

"Nami-san is so caring, even when helping clueless Marimo get lovely flowers for me," he clasped his hands together in excitement. 

Zoro felt a vain pop on his face as he crossed his arms. He really disliked when Sanji went all moronic like that; it pissed him off. 

But when he glared at him, he noticed that Sanji's eyes changed suddenly, and he reached into the pocket of his shirt and took out a new cigarette. As he lit it, Zoro decided that his eyes looked more thoughtful now and Sanji smiled slowly as he walked over to him. 

Zoro did not uncross his arms, but his eyes drank in Sanji’s nice smile; it was still kinda rare to see him smile like that at him, and so he stared, letting the blonde grab his forearm and pull him towards the table. 

"Thank you for the flowers, Marimo, they are very lovely, now please, sit down," Sanji said warmly, as he pointed to a chair at the table. 

Zoro walked over and sat down, adjusting his swords at his side in the process. He leaned his arms on the table and stared at the candle, lightly glowing in the dim light; then, he looked up at Sanji, and his stomach growled. 

Sanji's eyes widened and he frowned deeply. 

“Why didn't you say you were so hungry? Just stay there; not like I have to tell you twice. Everything is ready; I will be right back!,” Sanji said quickly, as he grabbed the plates and ran out. 

Zoro nodded with a small smile, before he crossed his hands over his chest and leaned back in his chair. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *I edited the previous chapters some more too, but I hope you enjoy this over worked chapter lol. I could have went a number of ways here. I actually had two drafts. I combined my fav parts. They just love to talk in my head. Keeps me sane that I am still writing. I am now watching Water 7 saga of OP (YAY). Covid got me railed up. But, I'm getting vaccinated soon. ANYWAY, Chapter 7, the final, next. Love u guys if u are still reading this mess of my Sanji/Zoro bonus chapters. Cheers.💞😍

Sanji checked everything over a few times. He had plenty of ideas for their meal today, but he finally just went with the basics. The Moss Head would eat pretty much anything, but Sanji knew he would appreciate his favorite meal. However, he also wanted to make sure this was a proper dinner, so he was going to start off with a simple but rich fish soup and then go with white rice, and Sea King meat. At the end, he had plans for some dessert.

Sanji’s eyes turned into little hearts, before he blinked them away and grabbed his first plates.

He approached the table and looked towards the Moss Head and noticed that he wasn’t even asleep; he was staring at him. 

Sanji raised a curly eyebrow, as he walked over to Zoro’s side of the table; and with the elegance of a fine waiter, he extended his long arm and the plate as if magic slid down his arm with the bowl of soup on top, and the side of bread next to the bowl.

Zoro’s eyes followed the display and he looked over the rich soup, filled with lots of chunks of fish, and decorated with veggies on top.

"You're going to go all out, huh?” he said as if it was a fact and he looked up at Sanji with one of those rare smiles on his handsome face. 

Sanji’s lips tugged up, as he took out a new cigarette, and he placed it to the side of his mouth.

“Hmm, well, a proper meal will do you good,” he said with little of the emotion that he actually was feeling, as the swordsman eyed him with some humor. 

Zoro nodded, but then seemed to be thinking of something else as he stared off into the distance.

Sanji thought that was kinda odd as he walked towards an empty seat and took off his apron, folding it neatly. 

Suddenly he heard a chair squeak, and he looked back to find Zoro standing. 

“What is it?” Sanji said, half worried, thinking that maybe something wasn’t to his date's liking.

But the Moss Head slowly approached him, and then he passed him by without looking his way, until he stood next to the chair that Sanji was about to sit in.

Zoro grabbed the chair, and easily moved it back, until he made space between the chair and the table and he looked towards Sanji and cleared his throat. 

“After you,” he said.

Sanji’s eyes widened and he forgot to take another hit of his cigarette as he walked to the chair and slowly sat down, putting his right leg over the other.

He felt Zoro's strong hands grab the back of the chair, and he was pushed forward, and thinking that maybe the swordsman was going to break it, he closed his eyes.

Moments later, however, Sanji felt his shirt just barely touch the table and he opened his eyes. He saw a shadow land on the table, as the Moss Head leaned over him, and to Sanji's further surprise, he sniffed some musky perfume on him.

Zoro brushed Sanji’s cheek with his own as he moved closer.

“Thank you for letting me have dinner with you,” Zoro whispered politely, and Sanji felt like his face was burning. 

He cleared his throat, and pretended to cough before he grabbed the white napkin from the table and started to unfold it.

“Ah, you’re welcome Marimo,” he mumbled, and he wondered what got into Zoro.

The swordsman's hands left the back of the chair and his strong grasp landed comfortably on Sanji’s shoulders. 

“Let’s eat then,” Zoro said lightly from behind and Sanji could almost see him smiling. 

He took a hit from his cigarette that he almost forgot and waited for the Moss Head to sit back down. 

Zoro looked over the table, and he seemed to be thinking of something, until it was Sanji’s turn to smile. 

“The large spoon; Marimo,” he said casually enough not to make it a big deal; after all, they usually didn’t eat with more than one set of utensils. 

Zoro grabbed the larger spoon, “I knew that.” 

Sanji looked down with some humor in his eyes and they started to eat. 

The silence was comfortable, Sanji thought, as he slowly ate. Sanji was always a little bit of a slower eater, mostly because he got used to eating last, but also because he was aware how bad it was to devour all your food at once. 

Sanji looked up to see Zoro slurping away while bringing his head down to the spoon. 

His eyes narrowed a little at the display. 

"Hey, don't lean in so much, idiot, you want to lean in only slightly, as you move the spoon up to your lips." 

Zoro looked up, “Huh?” 

Sanji rolled his eyes. 

"Like this," he said, and he couldn’t help himself as he reached over and lightly grabbed Zoro’s green spiky head and pushed it up a little, and with his right hand he touched Zoro’s wrist and moved it with the spoon towards the swordman's mouth. 

As the spoon brushed Zoro's lips, he gritted his teeth, and then he shoved Sanji's hand away. 

Glaring, Zoro pushed his chair back, so that Sanji couldn't reach him from across the table. 

The Cook smiled inwardly as he let him go. 

"Knock it off," the Moss head huffed in annoyance and grabbed his spoon again. 

Sanji shrugged, "I'm just trying to help you be more civilized." 

Zoro glared at him, “I am civilized. Now, let me eat." 

"Of course,” Sanji nodded with agreement just because he didn’t actually want to disturb Zoro while he was eating. 

** 

Sanji did finally look up again, as he finished his food, just to see that the Moss Ball was finished, and he was now just sitting there staring at him. He wondered if his eyebrows looked good today because he combed them like a billion times. He just wanted to be sure that he looked neat; there wasn’t anything wrong with that at all. 

"What are you looking at?" he said, as he straightened himself up in his chair. 

Zoro put his elbows on the table and he suddenly smiled a little bit as if he had his own inside joke. 

"Nothing, just you, Curly Brow." 

Sanji grumbled and looked down at his napkin, and just in case, he tugged on it and brought it to the corner of his mouth, wiping his face.

There was also the real possibility that something got stuck to his hair too or even his face and the idiot was just staring at it now. 

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"You don’t have anything in your hair; relax," Zoro said after a moment of observing him with some amusement.

Sanji put his hand down in defeat. Oj, what was this dumbass doing to him?

"I am relaxed, dumbass, but please don’t put your elbows on the table; this is dinner not a brunch with giants,” he said, a little more firmly than he intended as he looked at Zoro’s arms on the table.

"Fine,” the Moss Head said, with some irritation, but he put his elbows off the table. 

Sanji cleared his throat and eyed their plates.

“Alright, since we are both done, we can start on the main course,” he said and he got up. 

Sanji walked to the kitchen, and he rolled his eyes a little. He ran his hand through his blond hair in frustration and he made it a little puffier as he almost inhaled his next hit of his cigarette. But, when he walking to the stove, and he heated up their main course, he could feel his face change; he smiled again.

Sanji walked over to the table with a large plate full of Sea King meat and rice and he presented it to Zoro and sat back down. 

Zoro looked over the meal and smiled as he took the fork and began to eat without even a word. 

Sanji smiled to himself and after a minute he stood up to get some booze for them next. 

He came back again and he put down the large cup by Zoro’s plate and he was about to pull his hand back, when suddenly the swordsman’s hand lightly encircled his wrist. It was a light touch, one that Sanji could get out of easily if he wanted to.

He looked down at him curiously and Zoro looked up with softer eyes.

“You don’t gotta keep bringing in the food; just put everything on the table,” he said with some reassurance.

Sanji made a face and he lightly pulled his wrist back.

“That’s how it’s done Marimo; I like to do it right, so don’t complain,” he said with a little edge to his voice.

Zoro looked up at him a little surprised, but nodded. 

**

After a few minutes, Sanji looked up to check up on his date, who was eating silently, and by the looks of things the meat was almost all gone.

Sanji’s eyes brightened a little as he continued to eat, and then he took a sip of his beer. 

He guessed he should try for some small talk, though he had to admit he wasn’t good at it nor was Zoro; he was sure of it.

"So?" Sanji said as he put his fork down.

"So?" Zoro said, blankly with a mouthful of meat as he looked up at him.

"Well, how do you like it?" Sanji said and his eye twitched a little at the display of Zoro’s mouth full of hanging pieces of meat. 

Zoro eyed him as he swallowed. 

"You know, It’s good," he mumbled and then he grabbed the booze and tilted his head to drink. 

Sanji eyed Zoro’s fine tanned neck as the swordsman tilted his head back and drank his full. 

“You know, I cooked it a little differently than usual,” he said with some pride; he really tried to bring in the flavor, just right; to make every bite as rich as the next one.

Zoro took another bite before he nodded, “Oh, yeah? That's good, but it doesn’t really matter.”

Sanji’s eyes twitched.

“What?” he said with irritation. 

Marimo looked up, and he seemed to realize something as he swallowed another chunk of meat.

“I mean, all your methods are equally good,” he said and grabbed for another drink of his beer.

Sanji stared at him, but then he sighted before he took another hit from his cigarette and looked up.

"Right; all my meals are equally edible, but I always know where improvement is needed and what I would like to do next to challenge myself.”

Zoro nodded, and after a second of thinking, he looked up at him and his eyes narrowed a little.

“That is why you don’t need my assurance, even though you seem to always want it,” Zoro said with a little smirk.

Sanji blew some smoke slowly from his lips and his eyebrow went up with some surprise. 

What the hell, he definitely did not, he thought.

Zoro seemed momentarily interested in his mouth, as Sanji took another hit of his cigarette, slowly releasing the smoke, while thinking of his response. 

“Let me put it this way, Marimo. It’s not my skill that I care about; I want to know if you liked it personally because everyone has their own unique taste, and that is the real challenge; it is the most rewarding when it’s not just a meal, but it is a personal experience of taste,” Sanji said and his eyes looked distant for a second and they sparkled.

Zoro seemed to drink in his sudden excitement, as his eyes looked thoughtful at him, but as usual, he didn’t give much to work with.

“Yeah,” he said and then he dropped his gaze to his beer.

Sanji’s eyes lost the stars, and he grunted remembering what the idiot had just said.

“I don’t need anyone’s approval.”

“Whatever,” Zoro’s mouth turned upwards as he looked towards him and Sanji took another hit of his cigarette in irritation. 

“Anyway, I was thinking since our supplies are running low, even for us, when we reach the next island, you will help me gather new supplies.”

Zoro’s face dropped, and he looked annoyed.

"Ask Chopper. He likes to help with that kinda stuff.”

Sanji frowned.

"No. There’s going to be too much to carry, besides that’s what I want us to do together,” Sanji said and his eyes narrowed. 

Zoro growled and he put down his fork.

"Just because.." 

Sanji looked at him hard, "just because, what?" he said and leaned over the table.

Zoro frowned, as he took another sip of his beer before he wiped his mouth against his arm.

Sanji's eyes followed the display and he huffed.

"Use a napkin, that's why I put it there."

Zoro growled lightly and he crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair.

"Just because I'm with you Cook, doesn't mean I'm gonna do all your chores for you or carry all your shopping bags from now on. I’m not turning into somekind a moron."

Sanji ran his napkin against his lips, taking his time to wipe his bottom lip, bringing it out a little and then he licked his lips.

Zoro's eyes glued themselves to his mouth.

Sanji's lips curled up and he lightly took a drag from his cigarette, blowing out the smoke slowly before he narrowed his eyes.

"I think you are,” he said plainly but with some authority.

Zoro growled and sat up, putting his hands against the table, “What did you say?”

Sanji glared back, “ I said, you are going to go with me.”

Zoro grumbled underneath his nose.

“Tsk, you're starting to sound like Nami..”

Sanji’s eyes went a little on fire, and he carelessly put his cigarette out on the plate, as he suddenly stood up from his chair.

“So? What’s wrong with that? Are you trying to say something mean about Nami-san again?”

Zoro folded his arms and looked up for a second, before he sighed in frustration as he glared at Sanji.

“No, not really, but your obsession with treating them differently pisses me off.”

Sanji put his long arms on the table, and he leaned in towards the swordsman, and his eyes glared back, “It's called respect, you should use it, for once.”

Zoro’s mouth frowned, and by the time Sanji could react, a strong hand grabbed his pink shirt roughly and he felt himself being pulled forward and down, until his stomach hit the table uncomfortably, and he was pulled a little over the table too.

Ah..Sea King meat sauce all over his new shirt, Sanji thought with a frown as he put out his hands against the table for balance, but his eyes looked forward with surprise. 

Zoro looked at him intensely, but his eyes lost all of their previous emotions, and he just stared at him with a dark, hollow gaze and his grip was super tight against Sanji’s shirt. 

“Don’t tell me about respect,” Zoro growled, and Sanji’s eyes widened before he could compose himself.

He looked down at Marimo’s strong hand against his collar. His gaze followed up towards the curve of Zoro’s lips as he became aware of how close he was to him now, and though the idiot was mad, real mad, his nice mouth was so close that he wondered if this time maybe he should just yield. Geeze, he didn't really want to make him mad.

He could feel his eyes lose focus, as he balanced himself on one hand and he brought his other gently to Zoro's green hair and he brushed his fingertips lightly through the spikes. 

“Alright,” Sanji said with a little sigh because this fight really was not on his mind at all. He had gone too far. He was being an idiot. 

Zoro froze and then his eyes softened, and his previous emotions came back to his gaze and he growled a little as he loosened his hold on his shirt.

“What’s with you?” Zoro said in frustration, and Sanji shook his head.

“Looks like we can't even accomplish an idle, simple, conversation at dinner,” he said with a half smile, as he continued to lightly touch Zoro’s hair.

The swordsman blinked and his features looked calmer.

“Tsk. Idle talk is a waste of time,” he said but without the edge to his voice now.

Sanji’s eyes darkened, and he pushed himself around the table. 

“Hmm, it’s better to argue with you, I suppose,” he said with a much deeper voice, and his hand tightened on Zoro’s hair as he moved towards him. 

Zoro’s eyes widened, but his body seemed to respond faster as he met him in mid stride and Sanji circled his strong hand to the back of Zoro’s head and pulled his face forward.

He smiled charmingly as his forehead leaned into Zoro’s own. 

“However, it’s finally dessert time,” he said almost casually, but his eyes ignited and he angled Zoro’s head to the side. 

Sanji felt those muscular arms move slowly around to his backside.

“About time you get,” Zoro said, but his eyes dilated as Sanji’s mouth moved down and he captured Zoro's warm lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at the start in 2 ways.. Zoro actually wanting to wear the bikini 😅or just for Sanji's reaction. I went with the second idea, but couldn't keep the first idea completely out of possibility. 
> 
> Yes I know. The bonus chapters are a little bipolar to me too. They seem to be like sperate scenes. Lol. But, if u can accept it as a whole fic, so can I.
> 
> Over the course of writing this I watched from beginning of the series up to the start of Water 7 Saga. The characters hopefully sound a little more ic? ;)
> 
> Influenced by a doujinshi anthology called, "the Spicy Honey." A more Sanji top/ Zoro bottom if you will, and there's a story where Zoro is wearing a pink bikini. Haha.
> 
> Influenced also by Taurnil :)
> 
> YaoiDokiDoki inspired me with her sexy fics too.


End file.
